championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Phillippe Moreau
__TOC__ Thanks to the work of H.G. Wells, many people think that Dr. Henri Moreau was a fanciful creation. One man’s nightmare translated into prose. Almost no one believes that any of Moreau’s experiments creating Manimals ever happened. But a few people know better. And, very soon, the whole world will! Young Philippe Murrow, raised in France by an absolutely average family, found out to his delight that Dr. Moreau had been very real. In fact, Dr. Henri Moreau was Philippe’s rarely mentioned grandfather. Unlike his father, who was trying so hard to hide from the Moreau legacy, Philippe embraced it! He retook the original family name and obsessively studied all of his grandfather’s notes and journals. Reading those journals, for the first time in his life Philippe didn’t feel alone or alienated. Here was someone he understood, who understood him. Here was someone with drive, brilliance, and the desire to reshape the world into a better place! Young Philippe was determined to live up to his grandfather’s legacy and prove that the Moreaus were visionaries! It didn’t hurt that he actually really enjoyed torturing and vivisecting the small animals he first experimented on in his childhood. Thanks to his grandfather’s notes, the advent of new technology, and his own genius, Philippe was able to far outstrip his grandfather’s accomplishments. In particular, Radium X has been of tremendous use. He has also been quite willing to do risky and painful surgeries on his subjects. After all, it’s all in the pursuit of science. Plus, he still enjoys inflicting pain. His own notes and journals – which he keeps in the exact same sort of leather bound books his grandfather used to use – detail all of his tremendous successes in creating human-like Manimals. Much like his grandfather, however, he has experienced the scorn and rejection of his peers. Other scientists shudder at his work and refuse to honor his achievements. Likewise, on occasion different governments have felt the need to incarcerate him. Fortunately for him, the criminal organization, VIPER, sprung him from prison in return for his services. It was a condition Philippe was delighted to accept. VIPER promised to keep him well funded, provide him with plentiful resources and firepower, and encourage his work creating an army of Manimals. Unfortunately, VIPER hasn’t been keeping him in the style to which he’d like to become accustomed lately. Recently they’ve begun working with that puffed up scientific popinjay, Dr. Teleios. Now that they have Teleios, they essentially dropped Moreau. Missions Mission Objective About Dr. Moreau Dr. Philippe Moreau is an underappreciated genius – at least, he thinks so. His enemies are disgusted with his methods and his allies don’t pay him enough attention. The only person who ever understood him was his dead grandfather. He dreams of creating a populace of Manimals – to serve and obey him. With his army of Manimals, he will take over the world and reshape it to please himself. Champions RPG A scientist working for VIPER and mentioned in the 5th Edition Champions sourcebook, VIPER: Coils of the Serpent. A renegade among renegades, Dr. Moreau is perhaps the most unprincipled biologist working for VIPER today (and given the presence of his hated rival, Dr. Timothy Blank, that’s saying a lot). In his work on “uplifting” animals and imbuing humans with animalistic abilities and qualities, he hasn’t hesitated to inflict whatever harm is necessary to get the job done. Other VIPER scientists long ago learned to ignore the screams coming from his laboratories — they know Dr. Moreau prefers to work without anaesthesia. Trivia Dr. Moreau's name is a reference to the H.G. Wells story "The Island of Dr. Moreau", published in 1896. The story was made into the 1932 movie, Island of Lost Souls and the 1996 movie, Island of Dr. Moreau, which features a mad genetic scientist who inhabits an isolated island which he named, Noble Island with man-animal hybrids he created to strike a balance with their social principals and animalistic natures